1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming, more particularly, to games where more than one deck of cards are necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most state gaming agencies have different rules by which games can be offered to the public, more particularly, the size of the pool from which numbers must be drawn. For example, in Nebraska, in order to play games such as keno, numbers must be drawn from a pool of 80 numbers. This restriction eliminates many card games from use, particularly those that use a card deck with fewer cards than the required size of the pool.